


小少爷

by santang



Category: The Kite Runner - Khaled Hosseini
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santang/pseuds/santang





	小少爷

冬天  
前几天爸爸带阿米尔和哈桑买了风筝，宝蓝色的风筝挂在啊阿米尔的房间里，风筝的两条尾巴斜斜的垂下来，冬天来临后，阿米尔就一直闷闷不乐，风筝再也没有放过，雪花稀稀的落下来，苍白的天空有挂着几只风筝。  
阿米尔不想赢得比赛，阿米尔甚至不想参加比赛。  
“阿富汗的孩子一定要参加风筝比赛的，这是勇敢的象征，阿米尔，你一定要参加。”阿米尔还是不能拒绝爸爸。

比赛那天天气很好，爸爸一直在看哈桑，在某方面来说我才是那个见不得光的那个吧。爸爸犯的错误，爸爸也是懦弱的吧。  
阿米尔状态不对，神情恍惚，不同的人在他的脑子里出现。但是最后只剩下两只风筝，他回过神，听见人们的欢呼，仿佛又回到那时候，自己很紧张又很兴奋，最后使出那招……  
明明没有好好练习，为什么还是会赢?阿米尔看到哈桑在远处跑向那只掉落的风筝，穿着那条橙色的灯芯裤，突然站住，回头，双手放在嘴边，喊出那句我最怕的那句话，为你，千千万万。  
不，不要去。  
阿米尔手上拿着自己的风筝，双手都是风筝线割的伤痕，那双手微微颤抖。阿米尔把风筝递给身边的人，那个地方，我知道的，那样的事不会再发生，一定不会。  
哈桑的体力比阿米尔好太多了，还没等阿米尔找到哈桑，阿米尔就看到阿塞夫带着瓦里和卡莫正在到处寻找着什么。  
“阿塞夫”阿米尔喊道，声音有点颤抖，这时才阿米尔才十二岁。  
他们三个回头看到阿米尔，有点惊讶，因为阿米尔对他们不假辞色，但大多时候都是无视，从来没有这样过这样主动招呼过他们。  
阿塞夫走进，“喂，阿米尔，记得吗，如果我追到了风筝，你要答应我一件事。”  
阿米尔稍稍惊讶，显然对这件事没有印象。阿塞夫难得的给他说了一遍，阿米尔抿了抿唇。  
看到他的神色，阿塞夫变了脸色，“你不会反悔吧？”，更靠近了阿米尔，手又忍不住抚向了阿米尔的脖颈，阿米尔身体微微颤抖。“我并没有答应你”，不能让他去找哈桑。  
阿塞夫僵住了，眼睛红了“我最讨厌骗子了，那你别怪我了。”阿塞夫给瓦里和卡莫一个眼色，他们向阿米尔走去，“你们想做什么，我爸爸不会饶过你的。”  
看到他们两的犹豫，阿塞夫更加暴怒“你们两个蠢货，赶快把他带到那个巷子里去。”  
这不是上次的巷子，应该一切都不会发生，自己最多挨顿打，阿米尔安了一点心。  
这个巷子很隐蔽，从里面可以看到外面的景象，外面却看不到里面的

瓦里和卡莫一人抓住阿米尔的一只手臂，阿米尔看着阿塞夫越靠越近，强撑着和他对视，可是心里的恐惧越来越大。阿塞夫抬起手，阿米尔下意识的闭上了眼睛，然而并没有想象中的疼痛并没有落在脸上，好似只有一层轻纱落在脸上。阿米尔睁开眼睛，阿塞夫的脸庞放大在他视线里，看到他收到惊吓，阿塞夫那双凶狠的眼睛里划过一丝笑意。  
阿米尔还没反应过来，就被嘴唇上的柔软震惊到，阿塞夫乘机把舌头伸进阿米尔的嘴巴里，缠着他柔软的舌头。阿米尔迅速关闭牙关，四肢开始剧烈挣扎。阿塞夫早就转移了自己的阵地，嘴唇贴着肌肤的感觉，柔软的不可思议。  
阿塞夫的舌尖隔着阿米尔的眼皮轻轻的描摹他的眼球，阿米尔不安的四处转，“阿塞夫，你在做什么，你这样对我，我爸爸不会放过你的。”阿米尔从一开始就极力的在抗争，但是他的身体一直都是很好，在瓦里卡莫的控制下，他一点反抗的机会都没有。  
阿塞夫并没有理阿米尔，他一点点剥掉阿米尔身上的衣服，嘴唇一直在阿米尔身上逡巡。阿米尔气的全身发抖，但是阿塞夫还是得手不停的在他的身上作怪，手经过他的胸膛时候，阿米尔身体敏感的一颤，阿塞夫惊异的对阿米尔胸前的红果投入注意力，他伸出指尖轻轻的碰了碰，身下的人敏感的不停地颤抖，“求你了，阿塞夫，你要什么我都答应你，不要，不要。”  
卡莫震惊于阿米尔不经意间流露出的神态，隐忍和屈辱令人更想欺负他，身下的硬挺说明他的状态，他轻轻地交错自己的双腿，掩饰自己的窘境。阿塞夫嘴里含着乳珠，用牙齿轻轻地磨，阿米尔极力的不让自己喊出声可总是有细小的呻吟溢出。  
阿塞夫难得的温柔，他细细的喂阿米尔开拓后面，也不忘顾及前面，留下的爱液被他强制性的伸进阿米尔的嘴巴里，胸前的朱果不断被拉扯揉捏，阿塞夫最后实在忍受不住，一股进入，阿米尔发出尖锐的痛呼，安塞尔忍了一会，开始前后动了起来，肉穴里的软肉用力的排挤外来物，给阿塞夫带来极致的享受，他嘴里发出呻吟声，一手用力揉捏阿米尔的臀瓣，一手擎住阿米尔的下巴，拧过阿米尔的头，把舌头伸进去，啧啧的唾液声在安静的巷子里经久不息。  
突然一阵脚步声想起，后面似乎跟着一群人。“你看，亲爱的阿米尔，你亲爱的哈桑，我真的讨厌他，你知道吗？亲爱的阿米尔，他身上总有你的味道，这让我很生气啊。”阿塞夫说着，从这里正好可以看到哈桑从巷口跑过，后面一群跟着他欢呼的孩子，阿塞夫继续挺进自己的硕大，它似乎又大了，“它很喜欢你呢，你是它的归宿啊，亲爱的阿米尔，你是属于我的。”阿米尔已经没有力气回复他了，他低着头，深深地呼气，胸口剧烈的起伏，可是突然的一股热流直冲向自己的身体，阿米尔尖利的呻吟了一声，前面断断续续的射出一点米青。  
“呵呵呵呵，真是敏感呢，阿米尔少爷”。恶魔萦绕他的耳边。


End file.
